


Lelaki Bertopeng Di Ujung Jalan

by schwarzkei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Gore, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzkei/pseuds/schwarzkei
Summary: Naruto selalu melihatnya dimana-mana. Lelaki bertopeng putih yang tak diketahui identitasnya."Aku menemukanmu."





	Lelaki Bertopeng Di Ujung Jalan

**Author's Note:**

> Semua chara Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
> Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.
> 
>  
> 
> _______________

**London, 4 Januari 20XX, 15.27.**

 

Wajahnya pucat. Ujung jarinya mengetuk meja tak sabaran. Gigi bergemeletuk.

Disini lah ia berada, di sebuah kafe bernuansa kayu ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Duduk di salah satu bangku di sebelah jendela.

Naruto terus melempar pandang ke luar sejak tadi. Seakan menanti kehadiran seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

Helaan nafas terdengar, ia usap wajahnya. Frustasi.

Benaknya terus terngiang wajah seseorang. Serta perkataannya yang hingga kini tak bisa ia lupakan.

_'Aku akan kembali, Naruto.'_

8 tahun sudah ia berpisah dengan orang itu. Bahkan Naruto hampir lupa wajahnya kalau tidak sering-sering memandangnya lewat selembar foto yang mulai kusam karena termakan usia.

Orang itu, sosok yang selalu ada untuknya. Sahabat, saudara, serta rival yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk manik sebiru lautannya. Ia perhatikan lama-lama sebaris nama di ujung foto yang di pegangnya.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Naruto- _kun!"_

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok gadis cantik beriris _lavender_ berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. Naruto melemparkan senyum manisnya pada gadis yang hanya memilik pendek sebahunya itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan?_ "

Hinata tampak menundukkan wajahnya. Poninya yang panjang menutupi pandang. Semburat merah bersemayam di kedua pipi pucatnya.

" _Ano_ , Na-Naruto- _kun.._ Apa kau sibuk..?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum lebar. Hinata bergumam.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku ingin kau datang ke pesta di rumahku besok malam.. Ah, hanya pesta kecil-kecilan saja kok, sekadar _garden party_ untuk merayakan kelahiran Hanabi.."

Hinata perlahan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung memalingkan muka ketika melihat senyuman manis Naruto yang tak kunjung sirna.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk mantap.

"Hm! Aku pasti akan datang, Hinata- _chan._ "

Hinata menghela nafas, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"Pesta, huh?"

Pemuda dengan tato berbentuk segitiga di kedua pipinya manggut-manggut. Pandangannya menelusuri isi lemari kayu yang menampilkan belasan baju. Ia ambil sebuah kaus berwarna hijau tua dan dikenakannya ke tubuh telanjangnya.

Naruto sedang duduk santai di atas ranjang sambil mengunyah kripik kentang. Ia fokus pada televisi di hadapannya yang menayangkan sebuah berita penangkapan pelaku pemerkosaan.

"Iya, kau mau ikut tidak? Lumayan kan makanan berlimpah,"

Kiba terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia meloncat ke atas ranjang dan duduk di samping Naruto.

Tangannya mengambil sekantung kripik kentang lain yang belum terbuka dan merobek segelnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Lagipula aku tidak mau sendiri sedangkan kau berduaan dengan Hinata, Naruto. Aku juga mau mencari gadis disana,"

Naruto terbahak. Sebelah tangannya bergerak memukul punggung Kiba hingga pemuda itu tersedak di sela kunyahan kripik kentangnya.

"Mana mungkin, Kiba. Hinata- _chan_ bukanlah gadis yang setara dengan mahasiswa miskin sepertiku."

Kiba menyengir, ia mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto dengan gemas. Keduanya tertawa menanggapi lelucon ringan yang dilontarkan asal dari mulut masing-masing.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah mahasiswa asal Jepang yang menetap di Inggris untuk menempuh pendidikan universitas. Kebetulan Kiba memiliki paman yang dengan baik hati memberikannya beasiswa di sana. Sementara Naruto, ayahnya bekerja keras untuk menyekolahkan anak semata wayangnya di universitas impiannya. Mereka menempati sebuah apartemen kecil yang di dapat dari hasil kerja paruh waktu. Ya, meski wajah keduanya tidak meyakinkan untuk menunjukkan sosok pekerja keras, mereka sebenarnya sering sekali berganti-ganti pekerjaan agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhan mereka di negeri asing. Bahkan keduanya rela untuk _shift_ malam sampai kehilangan waktu untuk tidur setiap harinya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Kiba mendesah kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga, kenapa kau tidak  menyerah saja sih? Sudahlah, kau terlalu sering bekerja sampai orang-orang kepayahan menerimamu sebagai karyawan mereka. Saking rajinnya kau bisa membuat kekacauan, bodoh." Ujar Kiba sambil membuka botol minuman isotonik dan langsung meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Entahlah, aku merasa kalau istirahat dari pekerjaan bukanlah ide yang bagus, Kiba. Kau tahu sendiri kan." Naruto kini menggaruk pipinya yang menampakkan tiga garis cakaran yang membuat parasnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Haah, terserah kau saja lah. Yang penting jangan sampai kau kelelahan hingga jatuh sakit, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk lesu pada Kiba yang mulai berbaring di belakangnya. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu mulai terlelap, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangi televisi dengan pandangan menerawang. Mulutnya masih mengunyah kripik kentang yang entah kenapa tidak habis-habis.

[ ● ]

 

"Hoaammm,"

 

Kiba mendengus geli melihat mulut lebar Naruto yang menguap dengan tidak elitnya. Keduanya sedang berjalan bersama di sepanjang koridor universitas.

 

"Pagi ini, jam pertama, mata kuliah diisi oleh dosen baru ya?"

 

Pemuda pirang itu ber-huh ria. Membuat Kiba lagi-lagi gemas dan mencubit sebelah pipi Naruto dengan keras.

 

"Masa kau tidak ingat? Kan sudah kubilang kemarin, Naruto bodoh!"

 

Kiba tertawa jahil tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terus menerus mengaduh kesakitan karena cubitannya yang belum terlepas.

 

"Aa-ah, sakit, Kiba! Lagipula aku tidak peduli siapa dosennya, yang penting kuliah hari ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa mencari pekerjaan!"

 

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menyeringai dan menarik kepala Naruto ke bawah ketiaknya dan mengapitnya. Naruto meronta dan tertawa geli saat jari-jari Kiba mulai menggelitiki perutnya.

  
"Bodoh, jujur saja kalau kau tidak sabar menghadiri pesta si Hyuuga itu!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah dehaman membuat kegiatan keduanya terhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Tepat ke arah sosok jangkung yang tengah berdiri memandangi mereka lurus-lurus di balik bingkai kacamatanya.

"Jangan buat keributan di pagi hari, bocah-bocah nakal."

Naruto dan Kiba diam terpaku menatap sosok di hadapan mereka. Sementara yang ditatap menghela nafas panjang sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Minggir."

Dua mahasiswa itu memberikan jalan pada pria bersurai _raven_ yang tampak arogan. Tapak kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor. Naruto memandang lama punggung kokoh milik sosok berkuncir kuda yang telah berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hoi, Naru. Ayo cepat kita ke kelas. Sepertinya dia dosen baru yang diperbincangkan itu."

_Sepertinya ia pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?_

 

[ ● ]

 

"Heh, benar kan dugaanku. Untung saja kita tidak telat masuk."

 

Kiba menyeringai pada sosok lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas berbentuk persegi. Naruto mengedikkan bahu, ia memainkan sebuah pensil dengan jari-jarinya.

 

Sontak gadis-gadis di kelas menjerit tak karuan ketika melihat paras tampan milik lelaki yang kini berdiri tegap di depan kelas. Mereka tampak begitu mengagumi dan memujanya seolah lelaki itu adalah pangeran kerajaan tukang tebar pesona yang tersasar sampai ke universitas mereka.

 

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, dosen pembimbing kalian yang baru. Salam kenal. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memulai mata kuliah hari ini—"

 

_Brakkkkk_

 

"UCHIHA!?"

 

Kiba berjengit melihat Naruto yang menggebrak meja di belakangnya. Ia begitu heboh sampai bangkunya terbalik dan isi tasnya berceceran ke lantai.

 

Lelaki bersurai _raven_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 

"Ya. Ada masalah apa, tuan berambut pirang?"

 

Naruto yang tersadar karena sudah membuat seluruh atensi orang-orang di kelasnya tertuju ke arahnya segera membungkuk malu dan membenarkan posisi duduknya setelah meletakkan bangkunya kembali ke awal.

 

Ia menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, maafkan saya."

 

Setelah itu, semuanya sibuk memperhatikan materi yang diberikan sang dosen baru seakan-akan melupakan kegaduhan barusan. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

 

"Kau kenapa sih tadi? Apa kau pernah memiliki masalah dengan dosen tampan itu? Seperti, kau dulu ditolak seorang gadis karena gadis itu lebih memilih Itachi- _sensei,_ begitu?"

 

Naruto memakan _sandwich_ kejunya dengan ogah-ogahan. Kiba sedang asik menyeruput spageti di piringnya.

 

"Bukan begitu, Kiba. Mana ada kejadian seperti itu." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 

"Lalu apa?"

 

Pemuda pirang mengusap wajahnya. "Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

 

Naruto dapat mendengar Kiba mendengus kecewa di sebelahnya. Bukannya tidak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya, hanya saja Kiba tidak tahu tentang 'orang itu'.

 

Orang yang selama ini ia cari setelah 8 tahun lamanya berpisah.

 

Pikiran Naruto melayang entah kemana. Tatapannya tertuju ke dasar gelas bening yang terisi jus jeruk favoritnya.

 

_Kenapa mereka berdua bisa begitu mirip?_

 

"Aku duluan ya, Naru."

 

Naruto mengangguk pada Kiba yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Pemuda itu akan pergi menuju tempat kerjanya di sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari apartemen sewaan mereka berdua. Sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai pada Kiba yang mulai menjauh dan sosoknya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

 

Kata Kiba, ia akan kembali sebelum pukul tujuh malam. Naruto sudah memberitahunya agar tidak terburu-buru menyelesaikan _shift_ kerjanya, toh, ini hanya pesta kecil biasa. Tapi bukan Kiba namanya jika tidak membesar-besarkan suatu hal.

 

Langkah santainya membawa dirinya ke sebuah gedung sederhana bertingkat lima yang menjadi huniannya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia berjalan menuju tangga namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu sedang memerhatikannya.

 

Naruto menengok ke belakang tetapi tidak menemukan apapun selain nenek penghuni kamar di lantai 2 yang sedang menyiram bunga. Nenek itu melempar senyum ramah padanya.

 

Ia balas tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Naruto buru-buru berlari menuju tangga dan menuju kamarnya setelah merasakan keanehan yang tak biasa.

 

Tanpa ia ketahui, sesosok lelaki bertopeng putih muncul dan memandangi sosoknya yang menjauh dari balik tubuh nenek yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

 

 

_**t b c .** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lanjut tyda yaa //slap.


End file.
